pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Abyss/@comment-25402775-20150122040031/@comment-1442343-20150122053350
With Oz it's not likely that what you've stated is the case. The Chains of Condemnation usually drag those who have committed sins against the harmony of the Abyss into the Abyss' lowest level where they anything in their grip has its existence torn apart by the darkness that dwells there. There are many factors that could contribute to why this was not so for Oz: 1. The harmony of the Abyss which the Chains of Condemnation acted to defend was already destroyed, and the Chains of Condemnation had not been summoned since before the Tragedy of Sablier. Therefore it's possible that their purpose was reconfigured to merely dump sinners into random regions of the Abyss. 2. As stated in the previous point, Oz wasn't dragged down into the lowest level of the Abyss, which is where the darkness that seeks out and destroys beings in the grasp of the Chains of Condemnation dwells, but instead he was dragged to a higher level where common Chains like the Cards and Mad Baby reside. 3. The Ceremony of Judgement wasn't undergone by the regular traditional means. Furthermore, Xai wasn't an incarnation of Glen Baskerville, so it's plausible that he couldn't control Gryphon's power to the same extent, potentially explaining why Oz wasn't dragged to the lowest level of the Abyss and destroyed. 4. Even if Oz was dragged into the lowest level of the Abyss, the body he was in was Jack's, and so it still would've been destroyed even if the rule only applied to humans because Jack is a human, and Oz lacked a corporeal vessel of his own at the time - likely meaning that he would've been destroyed too. As an additional sidenote, not everyone that enters the Abyss is instantaneously aged like the Alices were. Otherwise we'd have a bunch of geezers on our hands because in the most recent chapters Oswald, Vincent, Alice, Gilbert, Oz, Ada, Lottie, Dug and Noise all entered the Abyss (though everyone except Alice and Ada would likely have been safe due to their existences as either Baskervilles or Chains, as Alice is not a proper Baskerville). Time is distorted within the Abyss, because its a dimension that connects to all flows of time, which is why you can be dumped into either the future or the past by accessing different means of The Path. But in Alice's case, she likely aged because she was a human. Think about it. None of the characters we've seen leave the Abyss have been full-fledged humans except for her. You have the Baskervilles and then you have Jack - whose soul was distorted by the power of the Abyss many years ago. The only reason Oz could enter the Abyss in Jack's body in the first place was because Jack's distorted soul had faded enough to do so over the course of over 100 years. Using this logic, any human entering the Abyss could likely age or grow younger in an instant, and would ultimately mutate into a Chain anyway eventually anyway, so it's much more complicated than you've suggested it to be.